


Scared Shitless

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Cock & Ball Torture, Cum Play, Fluff, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Safeword Use, Sex, Spanking, Speculum, Sub!Sam, There is Plot!, blowjob, butt plug, crop, dom!gabe, gabe needs control, hurt!GAbe, love making, sam has seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Sam didn't tell Gabriel that he lives with epileptic seizures, scaring Gabriel when it happens. Sam needs to prove to Gabriel that he'll do better at communication so that Gabriel feels in control.





	Scared Shitless

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: seizure, sex (read tags)
> 
> If I missed any warnings, make sure to tell me, please and thank you. Otherwise, enjoy the fic!

It’s all so perfect with the lick of tongue and pull of teeth on lips, gently giving and taking as the two men love each other in the most worshipful way the two know how to; they slowly rub against each other with hands on muscle and fat, caressing and squeezing and memorizing every little detail about the other. It's all so perfect.

Until it isn’t.

Until Sam is convulsing beneath Gabriel, his eyes rolling back into his head and his breaths uneven, pained grunts escaping his lips, clearly having a seizure that has Gabriel immediately in medical mode, going through all the proper procedures with securing Sam’s head. Gabriel talks to Sam throughout the whole ordeal, trying to help Sam regain conscious awareness of his surroundings, making sure that Sam won’t freak out when he does become aware.

Gabriel doesn’t let himself process what has happened until he’s sitting in the chair next to Sam after all the testing and the doctors leave the room, knowing that Sam is recovering in capable hands. And when it hits him that his fiance has had a seizure during a casual makeout session, Gabriel’s heart races and his breaths become shorter and he finds himself cradling his head in his hands, not wanting Sam to know what’s going on, but Sam always knows what Gabriel is feeling and knows that Gabriel is freaking out after he turned off his professional composure that he tends to go into whenever Sam is hurt.

“Gabe? Hon, come on, look at me,” Sam prompts, taking Gabriel’s hand in his own. The warmth on Gabriel’s hand is reassuring and comforting and feels so wrong because he should be giving comfort to Sam, not the other way around.

“Sam,” Gabriel sighs, his voice sounding rough and tired, even to Gabriel’s ears.

“No, don’t beat yourself up over this. I’m sorry I never told you. I’m sorry, okay? I know that you feel like you should have known, but how could you have? It’s my own fault for forgetting my meds this morning and that is not your fault. So, come on, let me comfort you because you’ve spent your day comforting me. I mean, you had to witness me convulsing on the damn floor, let me at least see you like this so I can help you as well,” Sam reasons and Gabriel knows that he’s going to lose all control when he sees Sam, but he still lowers his hands.

As soon as he sees the gorgeous man’s deep brown eyes, so soft and caring, Gabriel launches himself to hug the other man, trying to feel as much of Sam as he can so he could ground himself with the reality that Sam is okay. He grips Sam’s hair lightly and he breaths in Sam’s scent, trying to calm down, but his breaths are too erratic. But Sam still holds him and kisses the side of his neck lightly, trying to reassure him, but as soon as Gabriel’s breathing slows, he feels another emotion overwhelms him and this one scares him.

The beeping of the machines and the sounds of people talking and passing outside the room becomes too much and he feels so overwhelmed because he let Sam into his heart and felt so scared shitless, something people rarely achieve in doing to him, and he can’t lose Sam because he’s all he’s got besides Cassie who spends too much with Dean and it’s too much.

Gabriel steps away from Sam and wipes his eyes, turning his back and placing a hand on his hip, his hand running hard down his face to try to bury the feeling, but it seems to only make it worse. He feels so pissed at Sam, so overwhelmingly upset at Sam for not telling him and forcing him to be scared like this, to feel so out of control that Sam knows that Gabriel holds dear. To take that away from him was cruel and so Gabriel finds himself so  _ pissed _ that he doesn’t even notice Dean enter the room.

“Wow, he’s actually quiet, never thought I’d see that, Sammy. I would say I’m proud, but considering the situation…” Dean jokes and Gabriel just snaps. He knows that he needs to get out.

“Gabe?” Sam’s small voice asks and Gabriel can’t help that he looks over at Sam. Well, he supposes that he glares because Sam flinches and seems to sink into himself and Gabriel wants to go back to comfort Sam, but he just  _ can’t _ find it in himself to forgive Sam and he’s scared of himself and how much he’s reacting to this right now.

“Doctor,” Gabe hisses under his breath in explanation, knowing that Sam knows how upset he is, but not even caring that his excuse is so shitty that even Dean doesn’t believe him. But since Gabriel runs into the doctor on his way out and talks to the doc, he doesn't feel too bad.

Apparently Sam’s had this fucking epilepsy since he was young, ever since six months old, and he never felt the need to tell Gabriel. Sam could have  _ died _ because he didn’t take his meds and it’s apparently not a big deal to Sam, so he goes home and figures it’s not going to be a big deal that he leaves for the rest of the day to reorient himself because apparently not communicating is how Sam wants this to go.

Two can play at this game. And Gabriel is good at games.

\---

“What the hell, Gabe?” Sam asks as soon as he gets home and slams the door and Gabriel feels a bit guilty, his anger having subsided substantially since the hospital. He had called Sam, of course, but he was very brief and he knows that Sam is feeling a bit neglected. He even visited the hospital, but it was all professional and he refused to talk to Sam except for when he needed help. He should have provided better for Sam.

“Home, Sam. I couldn’t…” Gabriel took a deep breath, knowing that he’s going to need to explain himself and he knows that they need to have this conversation soon. “Look, Sam. I was just so pissed at you for hiding this from me. You could have died and you know what happens when I feel like I lose control. Did you not trust me? I just can’t work this out because I’m trained in this. If I could have felt prepared…”

“I did it because you need to feel like you’re in control and with this illness that could strike anytime you wouldn’t feel like you were in control,” Sam yells, but he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, clearly remembering a previous conversation of theirs where they talked about having these conversations with quiet voices and with understanding.

“I’m sorry that you felt like you had to hide this from me, but I can’t help how I feel, Sam. It hurts. I’m not trying to shame you or make you feel bad, just give my side. You...you scared me...Sam, you...you did what few have done and…”

Sam walks forward and gathers Gabriel in his arms, giving Gabriel comfort that he once again feels like he doesn’t deserve.

“I’m sorry, Gabe, I should have told you. You’re right, I should have open communication, especially about something so important to my health,” Sam reasons and Gabriel sighs. “I can make it up to you.”

“Oh, believe me, you’re going to need to, Sam. But only because you held this from me, not because I’m mad at you and I just can’t give you the punishment before I calm down,” Gabriel reasons, knowing that he should never give the punishment out of anger and that he needs to do this some other time or find a way to calm down.

“Let me make it up to you, help you calm down a bit, okay honey? Let me be your good boy,” Sam entices and Gabriel melts.

“You’re always my good boy, Sam-a-Lam, I’m just a bit upset right now, that’s all,” Gabriel coos and Sam tears up, scaring Gabriel yet again. Only this damn kid can scare him shitless this many times in a couple days.

“You used my nickname,” Sam sighs, giving Gabriel a bright smile. “And I promise to make it up, whatever you feel I deserve. I know I’ve upset you really bad, Gabe. I’ll be so good, all yours.”

Gabriel smiles at his beautiful Sam and strokes his hair. Sam leans into the touch and practically purrs. Gabriel gently takes Sam’s big hand in his and squeezes tight, showing Sam his need more than words ever could.

“How you want me, Sammykins?” Gabriel jokes, winking at Sam.

“Naked, on your tummy, hole exposed,” Sam says, not in the joking mood apparently. Well, that works just fine for Gabriel anyways.

Gabriel obeys immediately, and his dick is so hard already that he hopes that Sam makes this quick because he feels the need for Sam overwhelming him.

“Just relax, sir,” Sam taunts, knowing how much Gabriel loves to be called that, a single word that shows Gabriel that he’s still in control, even as he lies beneath Sam. Sam who is kissing down his spine with the lightest touch, leaving a wet trail that causes Gabriel to shiver as soon as Sam’s lips move further down due to the exposure to the air.

Gabriel tries to remember the slide of Sam’s lips, memorize this bit of his fiance again and appreciate it as the goddamn gift it is. He feels Sam’s warm hands wandering over the expanse of the rest of his skin and he shivers at the contrast, loving the scalding path that Sam’s hands leave and he feels his heart pounding at the contact. Soon enough, Sam has his mouth to Gabriel’s hole (with a dental dam, of course, because he knows the amount of parasites that live in one’s ass and so they always use protection with dental dams or condoms because...ew, nobody wants that shit in their mouth or their cock).

Gabriel is tensing, shivering, feeling like it’s all too much with letting Sam have control and he keeps thinking about almost losing Sam and he feels the warm wetness on his cheeks that freaks him out because he doesn’t cry, much less during sex and he feels his breath pick up and he sees the blackness at the edges of his vision and it’s suddenly not feeling any semblance of good anymore and-

“Red!” Gabriel shouts, heaving breaths and feeling so alone as soon as Sam jumps away from him. Gabriel has never needed to use the safeword before, and he knows that he’s freaking Sam out with it, but he just can’t because it’s too much. Way too much.

“Gabriel, baby, tell me what you need,” Sam says worriedly and Gabriel can’t even find it in himself to feel bad because he knows that it’s okay for him to need to use the word. He’s told Sam just that on multiple occasions and tries to control his breaths.

“Just hold me, back to the wall, let me smell you, kiddo,” Gabriel says, still unable to move himself. He feels Sam move quickly to carry Gabriel to the edge of the bed that is up against the wall so that Gabe's back is to it. He also feels Sam moving to clothe him in a huge sweater, Sam’s huge, soft, plush sweater that smells like Sam and he burrows into it immediately, reaching for his Sam to hold him.

“I’ve got you, Gabe,” Sam says, settling into the bed and bringing Gabriel close, positioning Gabriel so that his head is burrowed into Sam’s neck at the point that allows him to smell Sam the most. Gabriel takes deep breaths and knows that he’s safe, that Sam isn’t judging, just worried.

“Sammy,” Gabriel sighs, wrapping his arms around Sam’s large, muscular form and wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist, feeling Sam’s large hand make its way to his hair in the perfect position so that Sam’s thumb rests on his forehead to ground him while the rest of his fingers relax him by massaging his scalp.

Gabriel slowly feels his heart rate slow and his breaths become less like gasps and more like sighs, close to purrs as he relaxes into Sam’s warmth.

“Love you, Sam,” Gabriel murmurs, signalling that it’s okay for Sam to ask questions, that he’s okay to talk like he knows that he needs to after using the word so that they both get their feet on the ground again in the relationship.

“What happened, was it...why did you use the word, Gabe?” Sam asks gently, still moving his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and Gabriel is grateful for the consistency that Sam keeps when calming Gabriel.

“Too much. I felt...too out of control and after feeling like I had lost you, kiddo, it just became too much to have you loving me like that. I needed to have...I wanted control and I kept thinking about the last time we were in this bed and it made it worse and I didn’t think it’d be a problem, but then it was. I don’t know how to explain this, kiddo. But it was good. Really, it was really good, kiddo, but I just couldn’t handle the lack of control right now.”

“That’s okay, Gabe. I understand. I can take my punishment now. I know that gives you control and I deserve it anyways,” Sam says and Gabriel’s heart swells in affection for his fiance, knowing that he’d do anything for Gabriel, but he knows that he needs to check in with Sam as well.

“You sure, kiddo, in the right mindset? Because you know that I’m not going to punish you just to get back in control because I’m a control freak. I’d only punish you because you deserve it, not because I need to, right?” Gabriel asks, pulling back to look into Sam’s eyes.

“I know. I’m letting you get back in control, but if I didn’t deserve the punishment right now then I would have asked for a different way to help you get back in control. I trust you, Gabe. I know you wouldn’t hurt me unnecessarily or without my consent,” Sam says, his lips pulling up in the corners and his eyes holding truth, helping Gabriel see that it’s okay, that Sam means every word and is in the right mindframe.

“Alright, Sam-a-lam, anything you were wanting tonight? I’m already planning on spanking you red and a surprise that I don’t want to ruin, but you can always use your word for. Then I plan on pounding you into the mattress and filling as many condoms as possible until we’re both dry and putting it in your ass for the night with a speculum and plug. Anything you want to change or recommendations for positions?” Gabriel asks.

“No, I want to give you control for tonight. It’s your judgement, but...could the second time you fuck me be...could you make love to me? I really missed you Gabe and I want it to be gentle for one round. Savor it, you know?” Sam asks, biting his lip and Gabriel smiles.

“Sure thing, kiddo. I love you always, you know that, right?” Gabriel makes sure, bringing a hand up to Sam’s cheek to brush the small stubble that has been growing. Kind of sexy, but a pain in the ass for long make-out sessions. Gabriel just doesn’t care right now, he just needs Sam, any way he can get him.

“And I love you, sir,” Sam smirks, knowing it’d get a reaction out of Gabriel and get him in the mindset of dom. It sure as hell got a possessive growl out of Gabriel as he tightens his grip on Sam’s face, pulling Sam into a bruising kiss that has their noses pressed tight to each other’s cheek. But neither man cares because right now it’s about regaining their footing in their relationship after such a traumatic event and for that to happen, they need some good ol’ fashioned dom/sub sex. The kind that they rarely indulge in as much as they did when the first started, but Gabriel knows they are going to try some new things moving forward because he missed the noises that Sam always makes when being dominated.

“You need to use the bathroom?” Gabriel asks, but Sam shakes his head. “Well, I do, so by the time I get out of the bathroom, I want you fully clothed and on your knees. I want to undress you myself this time.”

Sam groans as Gabriel gets up, but Gabriel knows it’s out of arousal and he smirks as he sways his hips as he walks to the bathroom in Sam’s clothes, knowing that Sam must be hard by now. He takes pleasure in that, but waits to get too excited until he’s back in the room, finding Sam in Gabriel’s favorite position with his knees spread as he sits on his heels, looking up at Gabriel with wanton eyes that makes Gabriel burn up inside.

Gabriel stays silent as he makes his way over to their closet where they store their toys, making sure that Sam gets a good view of everything he’s taking out: the crop, a large jar of lube, a handful of condoms, and a cock cage (just in case he isn’t a good boy, but Gabriel doubts he’ll have to use it, it’s more about letting Sam see it because he gets aroused by thinking about the consequences more than he gets aroused by seeing through with the consequences).

Gabriel sets up on the nightstand beside the bed and he is extremely proud of Sam for not squirming, for only making small whimpering sounds because he knows that he’ll get more if he moved. Gabriel finishes quickly and turns to Sam with a smirk, slowly walking over and only stroking Sam’s face when he does. He allows Sam to lean into the touch without reprimand because he knows that they both need the contact right now.

“You’re being such a good boy for me, staying still like you know I expect of you. You’ll get a good reward if you keep being good. Maybe I’ll even let you suck me for a bit before I fuck you senseless,” Gabriel taunts, evoking a whine from his boy and smirking because he knows that Sam loves sucking Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel moves to pull off Sam’s shirt, but Sam doesn’t move, so he gives Sam two light taps to the thigh as a signal that it’s okay to move. Sam immediately lifts his arms so Gabriel can pull the shirt off, quickly sucking dark marks into Sam’s neck while pinching Sam’s nipples hard, knowing that it’ll sting so Sam knows this is still a punishment. Sam cries out, but stays still, even though Gabriel knows that he wants to arch into the touch.

“Good boy,” Gabriel purrs, rewarding Sam with a kiss to the mouth, a brief kiss, but it’s enough to tide Sam over until after the punishment. “Up.”

Sam immediately rises, standing at attention and not looking at Gabriel until Gabriel guides Sam’s head down to look him in the eye. Sam gives a small smile at this and Gabriel slowly falls to his knees, loving how shaky Sam looks already for his touch.

He slowly unzips Sam’s jeans, unbuttons and pulls down quickly, loving the large bulge already present in Sam’s boxers as he knew there would be.

“My good boy is already so hard for me,” Gabriel sighs, wanting to touch, but he’ll just have to wait. “Too bad you were bad, isn’t it, boy?”

Sam doesn’t respond, and Gabriel knows he’s just following the rules.

“Answer me, boy,” Gabriel growls, glaring up at Sam who immediately responds once he’s granted permission.

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir,” Sam says, looking downright sorry, so Gabriel knows he won’t have to do much for punishment.

“And what are you sorry for?” Gabriel prompts, yanking down the boxers so that Sam’s cock springs free and bounces off of his toned stomach, causing Sam to groan aloud.

“Sorry for...for not telling you that I have a serious medical condition. Sorry for scaring you,” Sam says and Gabriel relaxes into his dom mode.

“Good boy, you know what you did wrong, so you know why I have to punish you, right?”

“Yes. I was bad. I’m sorry, sir.”

“You know how much I hate to punish my boy when he’s acting so good. You put me in this position though and now I have to punish you, boy,” Gabriel growls and Sam hangs his head. “On the bed. No more talking except to answer my commands and direct questions. You hear me, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam answers and hurries over to the bed in the position he knows Gabriel wants him in: kneeling over the bed so his ass is on display, ready for his punishment with his arms cradling his head and his feet on the floor.

“Good, now stay still,” Gabriel says. “Twenty on your ass with my hand, twenty more with the crop. How many is that, Sam?”

“Forty, sir,” Sam answers.

“Good, and do you know why that is, boy?”

“No, sir.”

“One for every fucking week since that promise you made me of no more secrets. Count,” Gabriel commands, slapping Sam’s ass as hard as he can, not making this easy for his boy, knowing that Sam can take it.

“One, sir.”

Gabriel hits hard with precision, alternating cheeks and not stopping, wanting Sam to feel how much this smarts every time he sits down for the next week to remember not to hide crap like this from Gabriel.

“Twenty, sir,” Sam says, panting hard. Gabriel gently rubs his hand over Sam’s red ass, knowing the crop is going to sting worse with this prep, but knowing that Sam will use his word if it’s too much.

“Twenty more, boy. You ready to take it?” Gabriel asks, giving Sam a way to ask for a breather, but Sam denies it.

“Yes, sir. I’m ready, sir.”

So Gabriel takes the crop in his hand and brings it down with a loud smack that has Sam crying out for the first time in the punishment.

“One, sir,” Sam gasps and Gabriel gives a second pause between each smack this time, drawing out the sting of each smack. By the time he reached half of the punishment with the crop, Sam has started to cry, but Gabriel keeps going.

“Tw...twenty, sir,” Sam cries out, shaking and sobbing by this point. Gabriel quickly sets the crop down and rubbing Sam’s sore ass that is already bruising.

“You okay, boy?” Gabriel checks in and Sam nods, taking deep breaths, so Gabriel helps him by running his hand up and down Sam’s back to calm him, knowing that Sam needs this break before he completes the punishment with the surprise.

“Yes, sir. I’m so sorry for keeping that from you and for scaring you and for being bad. I’m sorry,” Sam whimpers and Gabriel’s heart melts.

“I know you are. Almost done with the punishment, boy. Or do you want me to just fuck you? I know that was very hard on you,” Gabriel offers, letting Sam decide.

“I can do it, sir. Let me be good for you,” Sam begs.

“You’re already so good. You don’t need to finish this to be forgiven if it’s too much, boy. Okay?” Gabriel asks.

“Yes, sir. I want, no, I  _ need _ this sir. Please finish it,” Sam begs and Gabriel gives in, finished checking in with Sam.

“On your back,” Gabriel orders and Sam quickly complies. Gabriel positions him with his head on the pillow and his legs spread wide. He knows that Sam is confused, but he keeps quiet about his plan until Sam is fully in position, finishing by moving Sam’s arms to be under his head so that Sam can move them, but that he gets the message that Gabriel doesn’t want him to. “Now, I’m going to ask you one question. Just one, boy. And I need you not to hesitate and to answer truthfully, otherwise you’re going to be sorry. Got that, boy?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam answers instinctively, but Gabriel can tell that he’s still confused. Gabriel grabs the crop just in case Sam hesitates, kneeling between Sam’s legs so he appears much taller than Sam and is in position for if he needs to use the crop.

“I know that you’ve already answered this, but I think there’s more to your answer than you told me. Don’t forget that I know you better than anyone, boy. Now, why exactly did you hide this condition from me?” Gabriel asks and he sees in Sam’s eyes the guilt, knows that Sam knows that Gabriel knows that there’s more to the answer.

Sam hesitates.

So, Gabriel brings the crop down to smack each of Sam’s balls, one hit on each. Then he smacks two on Sam’s shaft, higher with each hit until he takes hold of Sam’s cock in a tight grip and lands a fifth, harsh smack to Sam’s cockhead.

“Fucking answer me,” Gabriel commands. “Otherwise I do it again.”

Sam is gasping and has tears pouring out of his eyes already, having screamed at the final hit, but he stayed in position, so Gabriel will have to reward him later for being so good while taking the punishment.

“Fine,” Gabriel says, repeating the process, but hitting even harder this time. Sam seems unable to take full breaths, so Gabriel counts to ten in his head until he hears Sam’s breaths even a bit, but Sam still hesitates. So Gabriel does it one more time and Sam is not quiet at all this last time, struggling under Gabriel and holding his breath, so Gabriel puts the crop down and gathers his boy in his arms.

“You ready to tell me, boy?” Gabriel says gently, staying in dom mode because he knows that Sam won’t answer otherwise.

“Yes, sir,” Sam says, gasping into Gabriel’s neck, still not moving from the position, so Gabriel cards his fingers through Sam’s hair and wordlessly comforts his boy, giving Sam time. “I was ashamed, sir.”

“Why is that?” Gabriel asks, pulling back to look into Sam’s eyes only to find them closed. He strokes his fingers over Sam’s eyelids until his eyes open and reveal red, teary eyes that startle Gabriel. “You need to word out?”

“No, sir. I need to...tell you. I just, Dean was always so scared when this happened and dad was always so mad when I did it on a trip that I was scared that you’d be disappointed. I know that it’s irrational, sir, but I was ashamed that I had something that made me weak and I really didn’t want you to worry either. That was true, sir. I didn’t lie to you,” Sam says, insistently.

“I know you didn’t, boy. I just knew that you didn’t tell the full truth. I am so proud of you for having told me right now. It makes me very happy that you trust me enough to tell me and I hate that you felt ashamed because there is nothing to be ashamed of. I now know how to take better care of you because I know you have this condition and I can look out for the signs. I’m not disappointed, I’m so proud of you for telling me and I will look after you, boy, always. You were so, so good for me. I think you deserve your reward early.”

“Thank you, sir,” Sam says, smiling up at Gabriel with watery eyes and a wobbly lip that Gabriel takes between his own, gently licking into his mouth and pulling moan after moan out of Sam’s mouth, feeling so good for being the reason for those sounds.

“Be honest, Sam, was I too harsh?” Gabriel asks, pulling them out of the punishment.

“No, it’s what I needed, what I deserved. I wasn’t cooperating and you warned me it wouldn’t be pleasant. I still refused and I could have used my word, but I didn’t,” Sam whispers and Gabriel kisses him again. “Sir, could I still be your boy for the rest of the night until we’re all done? I think I need it.”

“Of course, boy. You’ve been so good for me,” Gabriel purrs, knowing how to make his boy feel good, especially when he is rewarded with the bright smile at being called good. “My good boy. I’m going to make love to you to start with after you suck my cock, then I’m going to pound you into the bed so hard that you forget your name.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam smiles, tilting his head up for another kiss and receiving it. Gabriel wants to tie Sam to the bed, but since they didn’t discuss it beforehand, he decides to wait until another night for that fantasy. He climbs over Sam, offering his cock to Sam who opens his mouth so obediently and licks his head like a lollipop, the only candy that Sam willingly takes into his mouth. Turns Gabriel on every time.

Sam’s mouth feels amazing, licking just right and pulling him so close to the edge in his hot, wet cavern. Gabriel pulls out with a groan, but knowing that he wants to follow through with his plan to only fill Sam’s ass at the end of the night.

Gabriel kisses Sam deeply, rewarding Sam over and over for being his good boy. He pulls on a glove to touch his boy’s hole, cooling off his ass a bit with the lube around the edges of his crack before pushing in. Sam arches off the bed and moans at the contact, his eyes flying open and looking at Gabriel with the softest eyes that earns him more kisses. Gabriel makes sure to mark his boy up good, leaving bruise after bruise from his mouth to Sam’s skin, making Sam his.

“Good boy,” Gabriel repeats, pulling three fingers from Sam’s ass and pulling on a condom and lubing it up before taking off the glove and hovering over Sam. “You ready?”

“Yes, sir, please,” Sam whines and Gabriel pushes in slowly, making sure that Sam feels every millimeter of Gabriel’s dick. It’s not as long as Sam’s, but it’s thicker, stretching Sam out in the best way possible if Sam’s needy moans and a glazed look in his eyes are any indication.

“I love you,” Gabriel whispers and Sam moans louder as Gabriel moves, clearly deep in subspace and Gabriel loves him like this. So pliant under his body, so obedient, so good.

Sam spills first, not needing permission but asking for it anyways, begging for it and Gabriel immediately allows him. Sam’s cum hot and sticky between them moves Gabriel over the edge with Sam’s warm hole fluttering around his cock. Gabriel pulls out gently and ties the condom, making sure that he can cut it later to pour into Sam’s ass.

Gabriel thanks whatever god above for his quick recovery time because after a few minutes of cuddling his sticky fiance, Gabriel orders Sam to flip over and present. Gabriel pounds into his ass, knowing that the feeling is amplified with the previous spanking to his ass. Gabriel comes again, but Sam is just beginning to harden. Gabriel gently touches Sam’s cock and orders Sam to flip back onto his back, taking Sam into his mouth.

Sam cries out and it’s obviously a bit painful due to the crop that had swollen his cock, but Sam begs for more so Gabriel goes and goes until Sam’s spilling in his mouth with a cry, looking so tuckered out that Gabriel just pounds Sam in this position instead of making him present to Gabriel again, coming for a third time.

Gabriel can feel that his cock is beyond sore with how much he’s come, but he thinks he might have one more in him, so he pounds Sam again, but Sam stays soft, obviously tired. But Gabriel comes dry and sobs into Sam’s shoulder with how painful the final orgasm was, dry and powerful.

“Good boy,” Gabriel says as soon as he gets his breath back and Sam gives Gabriel a radiant smile, kissing Gabriel over and over with such lazy abandon, sometimes missing his mouth, but neither care, just thankful for the contact.

“Do one more thing for me, boy?” Gabriel asks gently, not wanting to do anything Sam isn't ready for, even though they discussed it before.

“Fill my ass, sir. Want your cum, want to keep you in me,” Sam begs and how could Gabriel ever say no to those puppy dog eyes even if he wanted to (which he doesn’t, for the record). Gabriel smooths Sam’s wet hair back, full of sweat and he knows that he’s going to have to clean them up first.

“Shower first, boy, then I can fill you,” Gabriel says, kissing Sam’s forehead and helping Sam up because Sam is shaking too bad. “Or a bath.”

Gabriel laughs as Sam stumbles and picks the Samsquatch up, putting him into the tub and running the water, making sure it’s warm enough before joining Sam and cleaning them both.

Gabriel sits behind Sam and his boy lays his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and sighs at the comfort they create in the bathtub with only the gentle sound of the water splashing as they wash each other and the sound and smell of lavender suds fills the air.

It smells so much like Gabriel because Sam insists on using his products when they are in aftercare. Gabriel still places gentle kisses to Sam’s neck and feels so tired, wanting to get into bed, but he has a mission, so he quickly dries Sam off then himself and pulls Sam along to bed since he’s gained some strength back.

But Gabriel hesitates at how soaked the bed is in sweat and cum, deciding to fill Sam on the floor and change the sheets quickly before they get in.

“Knees,” Gabriel commands and Sam does, groaning at the hard floor. “I know it hurts, but I’ll put aloe over everything that hurts, promise. And we’ll ice your cock before bed. You’re being so good for me. Just a little lube then I’ll open your ass.”

Sam just whines, too tired to speak. Gabriel doesn’t mind.

He gently prepares Sam and places the metal in, clicking it into the right setting so Sam’s gaping ass is open enough that Gabe can pour the cum in. He takes each condom and fills his boy with three loads of cum, groaning at how hot the sight is, his cock valiantly trying to twitch to life but failing.

“Look so good, Samikins,” Gabriel says, pulling them out of scene before taking the speculum out and plugging Sam with a slightly larger plug since Sam’s hole is so loose.

“Love you, Gabe,” Sam sighs, acknowledging the end of scene and Gabriel smiles.

“Love you, too, Moose. Now, I’m going to quick change the sheets then get you in bed and feeling better. Just stay here for a second, okay?”

Sam grunts assent and Gabriel moves quickly, changing the sheets then grabbing everything he needs to finish up aftercare: wet washcloth, aloe, and ice covered in a soft cloth.

He helps Sam into the clean sheets and turns off the overhead lights and turns on the fan, only leaving the side lamp on. He cleans Sam’s ass of lube around the plug and rubs aloe on his red ass, so proud of Sam for taking it so well. He tells Sam as much and settles in so that he’s gently spooning Sam, avoiding his sore bum before shutting the light off and moving the cloth filled with ice to Sam’s cock who sighs in relief.

“I love you. Now get some sleep. You decide what we do tomorrow, you were so good. So proud of you, kiddo. Thank you. But we need better communication. That’s what got you in trouble in the first place. Just...promise me now that you’ll tell me everything this big, okay? If it affects me in any way, tell me. This affects me now because I’m not going anywhere. But we can talk more in the morning, so just promise me for tonight. That’s all,” Gabriel vows and Sam promises, falling asleep shortly after in the safety of Gabriel’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
